sandra_and_the_imagis_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Robin
Robin is a crossover character from Teen Titans Go, and the leader of the Teen Titans. His first appearance was in Imagi Titans Go! He is voiced by Scott Menville. Appearance Robin is clothed in a red shirt with his "R" symbol on the left side of his chest. The shirt has green short sleeves, going along with his green gloves and pants. He wears black boots with metal tips. Robin also has a utility belt around his waste, holding an assortment of weapons such as smoke canisters, grappling hooks, and birdarangs (tools based off of his mentor's, Batman). His cape overlaps his collar, and its black on the outside, darker yellow on the interior. Robin also wears a mask for secret identity purposes, and one of his proudest features is his spiky hair, as he spends a lot of time and hair gel on it(seen in Starfire the Terrble), if he loses it, he goes ballistic. Robin speaks in a really loud, high, raunchy voice. Personality Robin enjoys being the team leader and is willing to do anything to ensure his position remains the same, as shown in Money Grandma, where he runs a smear campaign against the others to ensure he is voted leader again. He can be very overbearing, and is often too obsessed over his work. He is easily angered if the other Titans ignore or even question his orders. However, he can still be fun-loving and silly at times, although he is not very funny and tells terrible jokes. He is also self-appointed. He often thinks that because he is the leader of the Titans, he should have complete control over them. Many times he becomes strongly annoyed when they don't do anything he says. He feels that, as the leader, he must always play the most important part in any operation. In The Left Leg, he is infuriated when Cyborg won't let him be the head and forces him to be the left leg. He then takes all the weapons from the other parts so the left leg is the only part of the robot that can fight. In Puppets, Whaaaaat?, he panics when they won't do what he does and turns to his puppets in which he has full control of. Robin is shown to be rather emotionally unstable throughout the series. In Driver's Ed, he acts frantically when no one can give him a ride. It is also pointed out in the episode that Robin usually feels overshadowed by his friends because they have powers which makes everything easier for them, leaving him to feel insecure. This was first shown when his friends were trying to warn him and he thought they were trying to nag on him about how he can't drive and doesn't have powers. In Yearbook Madness, he once again becomes emotionally unstable when he is only in the yearbook once. He then argues that being popular isn't about how many times you are in the yearbook, but how many signatures you get, and goes around the town forcing members of the Titans East and other villains and heroes to sign his yearbook. In the end he tricks Raven into putting him into the yearbook where he can be in it. He sometimes borders on multiple personality disorder, as he became furious, then very upset in Staff Meeting after the other Titans broke his beloved staff and called it a stick, which he can hear talking to him in his head. In Uncle Jokes, Robin is shown as having a need for the status quo to remain the same. The change in the group dynamic causes Robin to go off kilter and develop the entire team's personalities. He has an overwhelming crush on Starfire, which seems to border on obsession at times. In the episodes, Super Robin and No Power, he complains to the team how it isn't fair how they use their powers to their own advantage, while he has to do more work and feels useless in comparison. Even in the beginning of Starfire The Terrible, he proclaims that on Monday, the Titans will only be allowed to fight the villains using motorcycles but because he's the only one who actually has one, he probably made the rule so he could take down the bad guys with his strength without his friends taking his limelight. But after defeating Cinderblock, and also getting powers in Super Robin, he became arrogant off of his own pride, but admits that he only wishes to be accepted as a hero. Robin has been shown to forget about morals to get want he wants, like in The Date, when he kidnapped Speedy so he could date Starfire, and in Artful Dodgers when Robin decided to cheat to win, without feeling guilty. Despite his unstable emotions and selfish moments, Robin still comes through as a smart, strong, driven and confident leader. Abilities and equipment As a normal human being and apart from the other titans, Robin does not have any powers. However, Robin has many abilities. *'Leadership:' Robin is the leader of the Teen Titans. *'Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''Robin is skilled in several forms of martial arts, and can often fight well enough to beat foes that have super-powers. *'Lock Picking''' *'Intimidation:' His enemies fear him, and his friends respect him (sometimes). *'Peak Human Strength:' Due to rigorous training, he is much stronger than any normal human being, not necessarily super strength, but stronger than the average human. *'Mental Resistance:' Mind control doesn't work on him, like the other Titans. Even though in the episode " The Farce " he was affected by Brother Blood's mind control. *'Peak Human Agility:' Robin is the most agile of the team, and more agile than an average human. *'Master Acrobat:' As a young boy, Robin trained as an acrobat in a circus. After his parents' murder, he continued his training to become a professional. *'Skilled Dancer': As seen in Starliar, Girl's Night Out and Legs, Robin is a good dancer, capable of performing difficult dance moves.For example being able to do the sprinkler move. This is a change from the original series, where he hated dancing. *'Ventriloquism': Robin is skilled at putting on voices, and is constantly shown imitating the voices of other characters, such Batman or the Titans. *'Detective Skills:' Robin is a master detective. *'Technological Expertise:' Robin is very adept in handling different forms of technology, yet still handles them with utmost care, as seen in Sidekick. *'Master Driver:' As seen in Driver's Ed, Robin is very skilled at driving, even being able to go to space. *'Expert Pilot:' As seen in Colors of Raven, Lazy Sunday and Operation Tin Man, he is also a great pilot in flying vehicles. *'Puppet Handler:' He is able to control puppets very well in Puppets, Whaaaaat?. *'Whistling Powers:' Robin got in Mouth Hole. *'Slight of Hand': Robin knows many magic tricks in Real Magic. *'Staff' *'Smoke bombs' *'Birdarangs' (with different variants) *'Grappling hook' *'Vehicles:' **R-Cycle **T-Plane **Batmobile (sometimes allowed to drive) **T-Car (allowed to drive) **Left Leg (Titan Robot) **T-Sub Relationships ''Main Article: Robin/relationships Fanon Episode Appearances *Lala Titans Go! Trivia *He and Starfire are shipped by fans. Their ship name is RobStar **But, some people ship him with Raven. Their ship name is RobRae. *It is revealed in Lala Titans Go! that the Imagis have the ability to summon characters from other shows into their world. **Also, it is the first crossover. *Most of the Titans don't listen to him at times, because he is very bossy. But deep down they still care about him. *He said this: "If we were allowed to beat up girls, those Pretty Little Angels or whatever they're called would never see the light of day again!!" Category:Boys Category:Teenagers Category:Teen Titans Category:Crossover Characters from Other Shows Category:Characters Category:Teen Titans Go Characters Category:Heroes